


The Waves Sound Prettier at Night

by Joysplosion



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Beedrill Swarms, Eevee - Freeform, Pastel Fashion, Pokemon Center, Pokemon Journey, Satoshi | Ash Ketchum Has Aura Powers, Unova Region, plum says fuck gender, reworking the chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:21:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24551515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joysplosion/pseuds/Joysplosion
Summary: For as long as you could remember, you were excited to face the world as a Pokemon Trainer and pave your own path. The arts were always your thing; from paintings to movies, you had it in the bag.But when the time comes for you to face the music, you find that the rhythm wasn’t exactly what you had envisioned.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	1. Fun Under the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> So, basically, this is my first Pokemon fanfic. They'll be starting in Unova, and yes; they will meet Ash and the gang later.  
> Also, Plum says fuck gender.  
> There will be NO ROMANCE between any of the children. They're children. But, there will be some valuable interactions between Plum and the gang.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plum Yolanda always had an affinity for the arts. Maybe with their first Pokemon, they can use that skill.

They were late.  
The thought was repeated like a mantra in their head, drumming in time with their feet slamming against the brick roads of Nuvema.

Plum's crossbody bag, draped across their shoulder and shaped like a Sharpedo (but colored a soft pastel yellow), flew against the odds of the wind as their hair was blown back by the breeze. Adorning their torso was a fluffy pastel pink and blue hoodie, accompanied by the gray shorts they were wearing. Wireless headphones, charged by solar power, rested on their neck.  
Decorating their feet were pastel blue and yellow sneakers, and up to their knees came a pretty soft pink pair of stockings. 

Plum was proud of this arrangement. While not entirely suited for traveling, it did suit them, and that was all they felt that mattered.  
However, they were not proud of the tardiness that they had shown today.  
“Sorry!” They had yelled out at a lady they'd nearly trampled, almost tripping over their two front feet. As they recovered from their misstep, they narrowly dodged a small child that they had noticed just last second.  
“Hey!” A man had called out, holding a Gible in his arms like a baby.  
“Please forgive me! I’m so late!” Plum couldn’t help but wonder if this is what the White Buneary felt like in that age-old fairytale.

Really, Plum couldn’t wait for anything today. It was way too important. Finally, a Pokemon partner. A friend. They had only dreamed about it once, and a friend to spend every waking moment with sounded like a miracle.  
They had been dreaming of this moment for ages. Their Pokemon, their friend, standing right by their side as Plum pushed it to be stronger and it pushed them to be stronger. Plum could share their interests with it, which expanded over a wide variety of different things. It could confide in Plum if it were ever uncomfortable. Most importantly, they would finally be able to prove that jerk Edith wrong.  
The thoughts couldn’t help but bring a smile to their face, and their pace quickened tenfold.

It didn’t matter which little lad they'd be given as their starter. Tepig was a funky little fire pig, and Plum would enjoy scratching it behind its ears to get a joyful reaction. Oshawott was a happy little content boi, and they'd always find an excuse to go swimming to hang out with it. Snivy always seemed like it would only let in those it trusts, and Plum was determined to be one of those people.  
The imagery still hung in their head as they passed a corner, almost tripped for the fifth time today, and shook it off in favor of receiving a new reliable friend. Red, green, or blue, they'd love their partner as if it were a twin. 

———————

Finally, within the next ten minutes, they had made it to the lab. Plum gazed in awe at the sight, knowing that within this building, their own personal journey would start. Plum took a deep breath, gazed at every small detail of the lab, and committed it to memory.  
The urge to get started right away with a drawing of the building was strong within them, but they shook the itch away. It was time for their new partner, and Plum couldn’t afford any setbacks.

They were shaking with anticipation, quite literally. A few deep breaths helped with their unwanted nerve issue, but the feeling still lingered. With their newfound determination, they walked right up to the door, opened it...

And found nobody there.

Plum blinked before they realized it was simply a lobby. No secretary, which made no sense to them, yet there they stood in the middle of an empty lobby.  
“Hello?” You had called out, taking a couple steps forward. A sound of shock was heard from the door to your left, and you turned towards the sound, only to be met with the eyes of one of the professor’s assistants.

“Um, be right there!” He turned his head around the corner, and you thought you could hear something along the lines of “They’re here.”  
Intrigued, you continued to stand there, fidgeting with the strap of your pochette. Another pair of eyes peeked in from around the corner, fixating upon yours before disappearing much like the first. “What do we tell them?”  
A calmer (yet equally quiet) voice responded to the inquiry. “The truth.”  
One by one, the assistants and the professor filed out of the room, the last one being the most popular scientist of the region, Professor Juniper. You didn’t miss the look of apprehension on their faces.

The assistants dodged your eye contact, as did Juniper.  
“...” At the tense atmosphere of the room, you grasped the pulls of your sweater and tugged hard at them. It was a habit of yours, to grasp things and fidget with them when you felt uncomfortable. It was becoming quickly unbearable, the silence in the room. The looks on their faces didn’t help. Finally, the professor herself cleared her voice.  
“Ahem.” Everyone quickly snapped to attention, including you. “Welcome to our lab, new Trainer. You must be very excited to be here today.”  
You met her pair of eyes, finally, and they felt... warm. Inviting. Protective. Like a mother. Her gaze made you feel as if she were proud of you, despite not yet doing anything. “Yeah, it’s. It’s really nice to be here.” You stopped tugging at the strings. You felt safe. “I’m. I’m (Y/N), the...” you trailed off, discovering the fern near the desk a nice piece to focus at. “The Trainer that called in. Recently.”  
She chuckled at your shy display. You flushed, embarrassed. “You must really be willing to meet your new Pokemon, huh?” You nodded, looking up to meet her gaze. In turn, her expression turned that into being... humbled? “I’m sorry, but... the Snivy and Tepig have already been claimed today, and the Oshawott ran off. The Starters in our care won’t be ready until another week, at least.”  
You blinked. To say you were upset was an understatement. Your first day as a Trainer, ruined by the late alarm and a runaway Pokémon. Despite this, you tried not to show your disappointment, as it was no use thing to fix something that had already been done.

“...I, see.” Some of the assistants sighed at your act of calmness, relieved they wouldn’t have to deal with a tantrum. The rest, though few, noticed how you had furrowed your brow in worry and how your eyes seemed to begin to water. Juniper, included in the latter group, interjected quickly in order not to get you to panic.  
“We, er, have other Pokemon in our sanctuary, in case you would like to look at them.” She paused, regaining her composure. “I don’t usually offer this sort of thing. It is usually reserved for special cases, much like this one.”  
At these words, it occurred to you just how rarely a situation like yours would occur. Normally, the professors would have another set of starters at the ready. Seems as if they weren’t quite prepared for the sudden flow of graduating students from the nearest Ace Academy. (The Academy itself had branches all over the world, and was seemingly open to the richest of children.) They had graduated just two weeks ago, and everybody had come flocking to the lab in search of a starter Pokemon. Unfortunately, this left little room for those who were actually turning ten, including you.  
At least this meant you were going to have an uncommon starter. 

”Follow me, please.” You turned your attention to the science prodigy, and when the words registered into your mind, you followed after her.  
The first few minutes of the trek were silent, until she initiated conversation.  
“I’m deeply sorry for this setback,” Juniper spoke, looking at you in the corner of her eye.  
“What for?” The answer was so nonchalant on your part that it caused the professor to blank. “I’ll be getting a new partner either way.” You recalled an important phrase muttered often within your family. “It’s not a setback, but an adventure.” 

“Wow... I. Never thought of that before...”  
“It’s something my dad always told me. He... says it originally came from my mom,” you replied to the Professor, tucking a stray hair back behind your ear.  
Juniper adopted a thoughtful look for a hot second, her hand automatically attracted to her chin in an unconscious habit. “Sounds like your parents are very wise people.”  
You nodded in agreement, your eyes shifting away from the brunette lady. “They are. Quiet people, too.” You rubbed your elbow with your hand in a form of embarrassment. “People always say I got that from them.”  
The lady in the lab coat chuckled. “I can see why.” Your cheeks brightened. You watched as her pace slowed as she turned to you. “You were so quiet it took us a full minute to be able to attend to you.” The partial truth.

Before you were able to respond in retaliation, she pointed to the door behind her.  
“Welcome to the sanctuary, (Y/n).“

In front of you was a field covered by a large, glass dome. A large pond sat to your right, bordered by the forest area. To the left sat a rocky region of land, and beyond that, a smooth meadow. You could see where all the regions of the sanctuary converged, an almost temple-like construction serving as a gazebo. You blinked at the scene, turning toward the professor beside you.  
"...If you don't mind, will you let me sit in the gazebo for a while?" Juniper blinked. You were certainly a spirit of your own.  
She looked at you, observing you with her chin in her hand. "I don't see why not." You smiled softly, nodding back at her and making your way into the gazebo. Both of you stayed silent as you sat down on the gazebo's floor, pulled your headphones over your head, and began playing one of your favorite tunes. You opened the Sharpedo pochette resting on your shoulders, reaching around for something as if you were Mary Piplups herself. Finally, once you recognized the object in your grasp, you pulled it out of your bag.  
It was a sketchbook. Mint condition, and 100% new. Your dad had got it for you the night before, knowing how much you loved to draw. You opened the flower-decorated cover, and brought a pencil to the first page. 'Property of (Y/n). If found, please return,' you had carefully written. You decorated the calligraphy with various sketches, unconsciously moving your hand to the beat of the music blasting into your ears. The lightweight feet of yours tapped with the beat, vaguely aware of the appalled look Juniper was giving you.  
You added details to the sketches, turning the skeletons into vague representations of plants. Using the flora around the gazebo as reference, you situated the words on the page into an empty circle in the middle, which you were determined to draw the same gazebo you were in into the empty space. The sun gently washed over the gazebo as you drew, settling a serene feeling into your head. From your headphones came the calm music which truly helped set the correct scene. Without realizing it, calm vibrations had emitted from your throat, a gentle humming to go with the tapping of your feet. Your head swayed in a gentle bob with the music, and the drawing was piecing itself together. A flower there, a fern to the left, and to the right-

A loud base sound came from your left. You jumped, turning your head to the source. Soft, gray eyes met your own, full of life and curiosity. Smiling, you shifted your left earphone behind your ear.  
"Hello there," you spoke, watching this Pokemon, one you had never seen before but definitely heard about, match your own grin. It waved around its paw again, pushing at your headphones once more. "Is the noise bothering you?" The Pokemon trilled and rapidly shook its head, pushing at your headphones with more urgency.  
"You wish to put them on?" The Pokemon nodded, and you smiled some more. "Don't worry, I have a pair for you in here." The gray eyes of the creature seemed to brighten, an open-jawed look settling across its face. Reaching into your handy dandy Sharpedo bag, you pulled out a matching pair of headphones, placing them gently around the head of the gray-eyed beauty in front of you.  
It tapped its foot once, then twice, then finally began to match your own toe-tapping. "Eev~oi!!" A mirthful chuckle emitted from you at seeing this joyful Eevee get into the groove of the music.  
"Yeah! You got it!" You clapped your hands along with the beat, the Eevee beginning to dance in circles around you. The sun seemed to shine brightly onto the both of you as the Eevee twirled twice in the air, in time with your soft claps. Then it occurred to you.

"Hey, little buddy?" Eevee turned around to face you, curiosity gracing its graceful round face. "How would you feel about travelling with me? You'd be my first Pokemon." Its eyes widened, and the small creature broke out in a happy dance, nodding its head yes as it jumped into your arms.  
"So, you chose Eevee, huh?" Juniper chuckled, handing you a plain Pokeball. "They're a bit of a mystery. Nobody knows how or why this one's colored like this! They're usually a brown color." Her face broke out in a happy smile, glad to be witnessing the instant bonding of a Trainer and their Pokemon-to-be.  
At her words, you gazed at your soon to be partner in awe. An alternatively colored Pokemon? They're rare. So many people breed the same types of Pokemon over and over again just to get one, and here you are, about to be in possession of the rarest Eevee on the planet! The silver eyes gazed up at you in equal awe, and before you were ready, suddenly headbutted the Pokeball in your hands.  
The red light that emitted from the spherical device surrounded your new friend, and before it went in, smiled at you.

The Pokeball immediately clicked, confirming you as its new trainer, before immediately spitting the Eevee out on its own. The poor thing was shivering slightly.  
Juniper blinked at the odd occasion. "It must not like being in a Pokeball."

\-----------

Later, you stood just outside the front doors of the lab, Eevee content with sitting in the hood of your hoodie. "Thank you so much for bringing me to my new partner," the lights reflected in your eyes, showcasing excitement in your mostly expressionless face. Juniper, who had noticed the gentle shine, chuckled.  
"It's no problem, really. Now, where do you want to go from here?"  
You always loved the concept of Pokemon Musicals, but in order to join them, they had a requirement of at least one Gym Badge. That way, the background dancers had Moves that could spice up the stage in less than a second! Sharing this information with the Professor, she smiled before recommending a pathway for you.  
"Then why not go to Striaton City? There's a Gym there, and it's the closest one! It's at least a three-day walk, but with Eevee, I'm sure you'd be fine!" The Professor clasped her hands together, giving you a bright smile.  
"Is that so?" You turned to the Pokemon in your hood, the same smirk adorning both of your faces. "Then we're going there first. Right, Cotton?"  
"Cotton?"  
"Vee?"  
You blinked, blushing a small bit in embarrassment. "Um, it's just a name, that. That I came up with." At your explanation, Cotton brightened, rubbing up against your cheek even further. The Professor in front of you chuckled at this display of affection. "It seems like Cotton likes the name!" The creature in your hood trilled in agreement. Your chest swelled in pride at your good nicknaming skills.  
Clearing your throat, you turned back to the Professor. "I guess it's time for us to head out. Thank you so much for having us." You turned, placing the Pokedex she had given you earlier into your bag. Empty Pokeballs sat in a belt holding up your shorts.  
"Stay safe, (Y/n)!" You waved at Juniper.  
"We will!"

And with that, our new Trainer has earned their first Pokemon. When will they meet Ash and the gang? Join us next time to find out!

After Credits:

You held a stick in the shape of a cross out in front of you.  
Cotton had gotten into the pokepuffs, and was now on a sugar high.

"The power of CHRIST compels you!"  
"eeeEEEE~!"  
"THE POWER OF CHRIST COMPELS YOU!"  
"EEEEEEEEEEEE-"


	2. The Burns from the Scratchy Carpet Floor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have the tools for camping.  
> You lack the skill.  
> You still don't know how you lasted the first couple days.
> 
> “Stop looking at me like that, or we’re going to see if you like to pull a table out of a handbag!”  
> It laughed even harder at that remark.
> 
> In your possession lays one less spoon.

The unamused look adorning your face was enough to get the Eevee begging for a chance to breathe. In your hand lay the crushed remains of a utensil typically used for eating, and at the sight of it, caused Cotton to wheeze out a huff of breath.  
You grabbed at the table hiding deep inside your handbag, going arm-deep within the expansive pocket dimension.  
“Geez, talk about a table-turning experience,” you muttered under your breath, and you heard Cotton choke.

”Aha, and... Finally!” Pinning your purse against the ground, you tugged at the rather elusive table, but with no avail. “Oh come on!”  
“veEEHEE-“  
“Gotcha!” Finally, the table came loose from the handbag, and promptly... slapped you in the face.  
“I dedicate my life to the sake of Pokemon and this is the thanks I get?”

Cotton had watched as you begrudgingly unfolded the table, chuckling at your slightest inconvenience. Once it was set up, you turned to the silver quadruped.  
"Okie dokie, the table is up..." It was a rather short table, the one you would typically find at a child's tea party. "...but I don't think the food is." The two of you paused, your hands on your hips and Cotton on its back laughing. "The... food."

Your hand rocketed into your book-bag, a panicked expression forming on your face. "I can't believe I forgot to buy food in Nuvema! The Pokepuffs are all we had!" Cotton blanched at your declaration, yelling out in shock.  
"Eevee voi?!"  
"Okay, I get it! Geez, just..." you sighed, looking at the Inventory tab hidden underneath the fin of the bag. "Let's see... Pokedex, sketchbook, pencil carrier, pendant, sleeping bag and pillow... then the table. Yep, I... I'm certified dumbass." Cotton agreed with a slightly offended expression on its face.

You ran your hands through your hair, sharply exhaling. "Okay, I don't suppose you know how to forage for Berries, do you?"  
Cotton awarded your assumption with a deadpan look. "Vee."  
"Yeah, I'm taking that as a no. Oh, boy."

-

You spent the next half hour searching around the area. The search proved mostly fruitless- your arms had more scratches from tree branches than you could count.  
"Come on, can't you help me out here?" It turned its nose up at you, eliciting from you a sigh. "Listen, I'm just starting out. That was a rookie mistake, I admit, but if you could help me out then maybe we can both find some food!"  
It seemed to consider your words for a moment before going back to laying on the table. You withered in defeat.  
You stuck your hand into the nearest bush, rewarded with several thorns stuck to your hand. "Guess I'll die." Case in point, you're bleeding, and you forgot to pack a first aid kit for your adventure.

"I am.. so, so unprepared. I'm disappointed in both myself and the universe for this pickle that I am currently stuck in." It was a habit of yours to talk to yourself in a tense situation. A nervous habit, sure, but it helped you calm down a bit. "I hate myself, but hey, what're'ya gonna do."  
You looked over to your partner Pokemon, who was currently staring off into the blue Unovan sky. The sight made you wonder briefly what it must like to be a Pokemon. They had it easier, right? They didn't have to learn the Pythagorean theorem or whatever it was. But.. they did have to defend themselves from predators higher up on the food chain, so you supposed being a human was the best choice of yours for now.

Before you could dwell further on that thought, a buzzing noise caught your attention. You swiveled your head around in hopes that you would find where the noise was coming from, yet you saw nothing but the forest flora.  
"Cotton, you hear that, right?" Your eevee apparently already was at attention, for it gave a short bark of affirmation.  
You look around again for a short while, continuing to listen to the buzzing sound.

"...I think we should relocate our camp."  
That's the first time all day you heard Cotton agree with you on something.

As you swiftly walked towards the table to put it back in your bag, Cotton kept watch at the direction the buzzing was coming from. This was a system both of you had agreed upon the first day of your adventure. If a possible danger was at or nearby the camp, Cotton was to face the possible danger head on in order to give you a chance at packing up the camp. This is the first time the both of you actually had to practice this set of motions. As you finally pushed the foldable table into your bag, you gave a short snap- the signal for Cotton to know that you were finished packing.  
Cotton had come up with the idea for the signal. It wasn't until after you had mentioned that the wild Pokemon might be able to pinpoint the location by sound that it had done so. Your limited communication skills with your eevee, however, made it take a little longer than it should have for you to understand what it was saying.  
You were the one who came up with the miscommunication solution- drawing in the dirt or sand. You had asked Cotton if it knew how to draw things with its claws, and when it had nodded yes, you asked it to draw whatever was on its mind. It drew the aforementioned sign, and you quickly came up with the idea to snap. Many pokemon tended to mistake a snap for the clicking of a flying pokemon's beak, which was understandable in your opinion.

With the first phase of the plan finished, you motioned for Cotton to come forth, which it had graciously done so. Standing on your shoulders, it continued to face the direction of the buzzing noise, ready to unleash an attack if it had to.  
Unfortunately, Cotton only knew two moves- Tackle and Sand Attack. You had asked Cotton about it, asking if it preferred close combat, which was affirmative. That would be a problem with Ghost and Poison types in particular, and the both of you agreed to have Cotton learn at least one long-range move.  
As the both of you continued to walk along the path, the buzzing became closer and closer. Cotton had pointed out some flying types fleeing rather quickly overhead, which was both odd and worrysome. You and your partner shared a look of concern before you quickened your pace.

Looking to the side of the path, you saw plenty of patrat and deerling fleeing the same way. You heard the buzzing growing steadily closer, and you let yourself finally quicken your pace.

"Vee, vee!"

"I know, I know! I'm running!"

By now, you had already figured it out. A patrat, deerling, or a pidove must have bothered a beedrill nest, causing an entire swarm to chase after it. And now you and your partner were caught in the crossfire.  
"How close are they?!"  
Your response was ten taps to the shoulder, which meant at least ten feet away. Shaking your head, you ran as fast as you could possibly go. "Okay, we're gonna have to fight them sooner or later! You come up with a plan, and I'll help us execute it!"

Cotton was the strategist out of the two of you. You found that out as you two were making the danger-to-the-camp scenario. With your creative mind, however, you were able to help Cotton carry out the plan. A paw reached out into your vision, pointing at a spot of loose sand in the path.  
"That will only aggravate them further! Sand Attack isn't a damaging move, and you know this!" Your objection was met with a light slap to the head. "Right, sorry, continue!"  
Cotton pointed at a low-hanging branch, which was just short enough for you to reach. You watched as your eevee made a slingshot motion, and with that, you had all the information you needed to continue.

"Good idea! Though we have to group up the beedrill in a single mass to make them easier to hit!" Cotton hadn't thought of that. You gazed around the branch and sand before spotting a bunch of berries. "Think you can combine Sand Attack with a berry attack? You just gotta rub your tail in the bush before you use that move! How many beedrill are there?" Ten taps. That makes sense, beedrill are sometimes too big to fit in their own nests, so a group of at least ten to twenty-five adults are assigned as the nest protectors.  
"Okay, we're nearing the target point in three... two.. one... alright, Cotton, let's dance!"

As Cotton jumped off of your shoulders to the berry bush, you skid to a stop near the tree branch. The beedrill were coming in hot, clearly ready for some stinging action.

"You ready, Cotton?"

"Vee!" The Evolution Pokemon's tail had berries in them now, courtesy of the bush.

The beedrill were fast approaching Cotton. "Use Sand Attack!"  
The sand and berries flew through the air, nailing most of the beedrill on their stingers or limbs. The paused movement of the Pokemon at the front of the line-up caused the entire group to slow down. Cotton quickly ran out of harm's way. Now that the beedrill were close enough, you took the branch and swung it towards them, effectively startling the whole swarm.

The beedrill, dodging the swinging branch, decided to flee the other way. The two of you figured it was because they deemed the situation too much for the ten of them to handle. After all, the berries managed to hit some of them in the wings. Once the swarm was finally out of sight, Cotton began to chuckle. For a moment, you were stunned by the noise, before being affected by the contagious laughter.

"Cotton, that was the ballsiest thing we've done so far!"

"Eevee vee!" The fox-like Pokemon rubbed its head against yours, agreeing with your statement.

"Did you see the way the beedrill reacted to your Sand Attack? That was absolutely brilliant! And- and the way they gave up after I swung the branch at them! That was amazing!" You pet Cotton on the head, as per its request. "Man, that was. That was a rush."  
You turned around, back on the path, before giving out another chuckle. "Let's not do that again." A nod from your partner assured you that beedrill swarms would never, ever be the priority.

-

Thankfully, the beedrill chase led you to Striaton City. Cotton had taken up refuge in your arms, wishing to calm down a little before anything else exciting happened. As for you, your legs were becoming sore from the entire chase sequence.

"Okay, here's the plan. We head to the Pokemon Center first, then the gym. After we win or lose, we go back to the Pokemon Center to heal. In the case of losing, we spend one more day here and train some more before heading out again. But before we leave the city, you've gotta remind me to head to the Pokemart..."  
As you continued to ramble, Cotton barked, alerting you to the Pokemon Center that you had just passed.

"Oh. Thank you, Cotton."

Our hero and their Pokemon both have opposite personality traits. The hero is forgetful yet creative, while their partner is sassy yet resourceful. They may come at ends at times, but when the situation calls for it, they make a great team. Now that both of them are in Striaton City, what next could await them? Join us next time to find out.

-

"Eevee voi."  
You looked towards where Cotton was pointing. It was a lady on her porch playing on her flute like it was a saxophone. Concerned, you turned back to the entrance of the Pokemon Center.  
"She on X-Games mode." Cotton choked for the second time today.


End file.
